


Undertale is my sex life.

by PerfectProdigy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Adult Frisk, Car Sex, Different AU, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk - Freeform, Frisk is gendered, Lemon, No true timeline, Original character for plot, Ratings: R, Regret, Revenge, Sans - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, shit will get real, uspapyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectProdigy/pseuds/PerfectProdigy
Summary: Short  chapters of smut that revolve around my past sex life. Replace  people in the scenarios with Undertale characters and you got gold! Every chapter will be different.





	Undertale is my sex life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is obviously inspired by something that happened to me a couple weeks ago between me and my husband. We actually been together for 8 years. Married but for Frisks sake I changed it. Hope you enjoy.

You didn't think much of it when papyruses old friend from high school called him up. A fox monster girl that you remembered as always polite and cheerful; her name was Rio . You weren't the tallest human but she was even shorter then you, standing at 5'4. You remembered how fluffy she kept her tail and how bright her brown eyes were. At least that's what you gained from the small conversations you've had with her when you and Papyrus first started dating.

You hadn't hear about her for sometime. You knew that they were both friends on Facebook but you didn't put much thought into it; even when she started calling Papyrus almost every other day. You would come home from work and see him on the phone talking to her. Some days it was nothing but laughs and sometimes she would be balling her eyes out so loud that Papyrus would look annoyed and hold the phone out a little further away from him.

You and Papyrus had been dating for 3 years now. Papyrus was definitely the man you could see yourself with for the rest your life. Things that you hated about him became things you adored, he liked to keep his personal life discrete and so he kept your relationship discreet. Respectful in the sense that he wouldn't go out and talk about you while he got drunk at Muffet's with some of his friends. He wasn't one for public displays of affection and he certainly never spoke out of turn to anyone.

You enjoyed your life together. He was solemn, he was reliable, and he was predictable. He wasn't the kind of man to hide stuff from you. Or worse cheat on you. He was loyal to his friends and his lover. Your happy that you two got together. It was strange at first since you two shared a weird past. But it all started to make sense when everything came together. After the barrier broke you went on to live a normal life, dated some guys; dated some monster guys. But no one got you the way Papyrus did. You two just agreed one day that you belong together and you've been together ever since.

You had nothing to worry about, your position in life with secured. You were soulmates. You thought everything was perfect until you over heard something that made you second guess your security.

You were coloring in the living room, minding your own business when Papyrus came home, phone in hand. He always kept the sound high and you didn't know if he didn't know how to change the volume, or that he didn't know people could hear his conversation.

He gives you a little grin when he spots you, making you smile back. Not saying hi but giving you a nod before sitting down on the sofa. It didn't take long for you to pick up on Rios voice over the phone. Even when you tired not to listen in on their private conversation you couldn't help it.

"Yeah! My schooling it going great!"

"That's good to hear,"

"....so"

"Hm?"

"You know that I liked you right? Back in high school..."

"Yeah you told me," there was no hesitation in his voice, no uncertainty. You had stopped drawing by then. You were seeing pure red and you didn't know what to do. You counted to 10 before turned around in your spot on the floor to look at Papyrus staring back at you. His face had uneasy written all over it. Was he worried about where Rio was going with this? or if you heard what she said?

"Well I got to go Rio, going to have dinner in a bit, I'll see you Saturday,"

Saturday? Your head is swimming with assumptions. That awful bitch, what did she forget he was dating you? What kind of woman throws herself at a guy in a relationship? That's what she was doing! Years later to boot? What? Was she running out of other prospects? Didn't she just break up with a guy and now she was indirectly confessing her love to your boyfriend. The guy she had been confiding with the last couple weeks. You tried to remain calm after he hung up; not wanting to come off as jealous or crazy. You can hear past cheating boyfriend saying "it's all in your head" booming in your ears.

"Saturday?" Your voice was shaking and you tried to hide your flaming anger.

"Yeah Rio is having a graduation party Saturday and she invited me," he stood up and stretched his long arms over his head.

"Oh sounds fun. I hope you have a good time," you turn back to your coloring book and pretend to your color. Your mind too distracted to do anything but pretend you weren't about to fly off the handle.

This has happened to you before. Past relationships would be going fine, until a girl from your boyfriends past would come back and throw herself at him and he would leave you there on the spot. This entire situation was overly frustrating. If you told him he couldn't go he would most likely be crossed with you trying to control his life and who he is friends with. They never listen when you tell them that the girls up to no good.

"What? Your coming with me right?" He let out a little laugh between words and you snapped out of your thoughts.

"If you want me to I will," you feel Papyrus's hands rest on your shoulders as he leans down to kiss the top of your head. Your eyes focused down at your coloring book.

"Honey, of course I want my girlfriend to come with me. Wouldn't be fun without you," he rubbed his fingers into your shoulders, gaining a small moan of pleasure from you.

You should go, you would feel better about the situation if you went. So you did.

Once you got to the party Rio greeted you both with a hug, lingering longer and then she needed to you on Papyrus. It didn't take long for you to feel uncomfortable with how she shyly touched Papyrus here and there. When ever she looped her arm around his forearm you almost would blow up.

Get your hands off him bitch he's my boyfriend.

Your only release was clenching your fist to yourself. Digging your nails into the palms of your hands. After awhile you retreated to the nearest wall. Everyone could tell how uncomfortable you were. Anyone who even looked at you got your dagger eyes back; you decided looking down at the floor was the best option for you.

"Hay are you ok?" After looking at the floor for awhile you notice a pair of orange converse in front of your view. You look up at your skeleton boyfriend. He seems worried and you try to say something before your rudely interrupted by Rio.

"Hay stretch! You have to take this cool shot with me!" She wraps her arms around Papyrus waist, her fingers too friendly for your likely. She's pulling at his waist when you finally snap and grab her by her arm.

"LET GO," your voice is stern and your unmoved in your place. Holding your ground hard and staring her down. Her face is shocked for a moment and then a wicked smirk curls on her cheeks.

"Lighten up Frisk, we've been close for years. You just wouldn't understand," you couldn't believe Rio's words. She was trying to brush you off like you weren't anything to Papyrus. Trying to make it look like you were in the wrong for trying to pull friends apart.

"Papyrus?!" You looked up at your boyfriend for help but he seemed uncomfortable again. Where you in the wrong after all? Was he not that into you like you thought. This was just how all the other shitty boyfriends from your past would act. This wasn't fair, this wasn't right for you to go threw this again. You told yourself you weren't going to get hurt but here you go, letting yourself get hurt.

"Frisk I..."

"Save it, I'm leaving," you let go of the bitches arm and make your exit. Trying to storm out without crying. Holding your tears till you reached your car. You can't believe this! You didn't want to believe it. Safe, reliable Papyrus let you down. Over some fox pussy...ah!

You punch the car door in anger and let out a little yelp when you did. Fuck that hurt. You rub your hand and pull your keys out to unlock your door.

"Are you ok?" Your twirled around to see Papyrus; he leans down to rub your hand and plants a kiss on your knuckles before you pull it away sharply. He still looks surprised at first then shoves his hands deep in his pockets; looking guilty.

"Well I thought I'd give you your alone time with your new girlfriend," you pop open the driver door, full ready to leave.

"New girlfriend? Rio? You got me all wrong honey," he slinks his arm around you, pulling you close and shutting the car door behind you. "I'm sorry for the way Rio was acting,"

"I'm not mad at Rio! It's understandable that she is being mean to me because she likes you!" You push Papyrus away from you. "Im mad at you for not taking my side. For not telling her that touching you isn't ok!" You let out a frustrated grown. Was it so hard for him to understand why you were mad. Maybe it was all in your head but it mattered to you. Feeling secure with Papyrus was important to you. He was the only person who ever made you feel safe. It wasn't how he loved you, it was about how he made you love yourself.

"Frisk, I don't think Rio likes me like that And even if she did; I don't like her like that," he slides his long arms around you again and holds you close to him. You can hear him breathing in your scent and feeling his fingers roam till they find your skin between your top and skirt. He grabs your ass, squeezing it and pushing your hips forward against his. Your still mad till he lets out a soft moan and you can feel a familiar bulge putting hard pressure on your lower stomach. "You feel that? Your the only person who gets me hard just looking at you," you feel Papyrus move your hair out of the way to lay little kisses on your neck. You try to push past the pleasure, you don't want to stop arguing. Till he thrusts his bulge against you more and you start to blush, you can feel how big it's getting.

"Papyrus!.. why do you have to say a thing like that?" Your voice is muffled threw his arms as you grab onto him. Trying ignore the way his hand had slipped down under your skirt and was now rubbing your ass thru your panties. The feeling of bone and soft fabric playing with your senses.

"Because its true," your hear the car door click open and you look over to see Papyrus opening the back seat door. Really? Here? Now?

He pulls your around the door and works his way back into the car, laying flat against the back seats and you standing at the doorway. You both don't break eye contact, he has you completely mesmerized with his sexual lore. His hands slides down to his pants and you watch him slide the zipper down and release himself. He tells you to take your panties off and give them to him;and you do. Sliding them off shameful and tossing them towards him before climbing into the back seat of the car and straddling him.

Your gasp when you feel him against you. The feeling of his magic dancing on your skin, sending warm vibrations threw out your core and making you more then ready for him. Papyrus tells you to lift your skirt and then your hips as he aligns himself with your entrance. You suck in a breath of air before resting your hips back on him. The feeling of his magic filling you and spreading you open has you in a "my god moment".

Your feel your body stiffen around his cock and you stretch your spine and back muscles to a relaxing position. Your arms stretched forward, fingers digging into the shoulder area of his hoodie. You feel his hands grasp your hips and you know what's coming right before he thrust up into you. Making your muscles retract and you cry out in pleasure as he continues to thrust up inside you.

You want to grid back against him hard but his holding your hips still, he doesn't want you throwing off his rhythm. He instead takes a moment between thrust to grind his hips against yours. Undeniable girth pressing up against opposite walls when he does. Your about lose your mind when he finds your sweet spot and starts rotating his hip in a circular motion. His tip kissing the deepest part of you, not to where it hurts but stirring you into a orgasm.

You can feel your mind going numb and your head is full of the booming sound of your moans till you hear something familiar. You can hear someone calling Papyrus's name.

Your eyes open softly to look out and around the car windows. Your looking threw your lashes mostly when you notice Rio a couple yards away from the car. She was looking around for something.

Reality struck you, she was looking for Papyrus! You look down to see Papyrus too inthralled with his soon to be climbing climax that he didn't notice Rio calling out his name. When Rio starts walking towards your car your heart sank. What will happen if she catches you and Papyrus?!

What will happens if you let her catch you and Papyrus?

Lighting had just struck your mind, at the same time Papyrus had completely slid out of you. He must of hear Rio like you, and you thought your fun was short lived till he slams his whole length into you all at once. Stealing your breath permanently as he doesn't stop after that.

Papyrus pulls out completely and thrust back inside you with no remorse to how your body can't keep up. You feel your walls clench at his absence and retreat in his entrance. Your walls don't know what to do. The over stimulation had you at your peak and your about ready to come till your eyes make contact with Rio's.

She is frozen in place just a few feet from the car and she can tell what's going on. Your both making eye contact and you would like to think you both had shocked faces. But you didn't. Instead you reach down, pulling at Papyrus to sit up. You wrap your arms and legs around him when he does. Resting your head on his shoulder so Rio could still see your face. You wanted her to see, you wanted her to see how good Papyrus made you cum.

"Oh Honey I'm going to cum..." his voice is strained and you know he is there.

"Me too!" You call out between a moan. Papyrus starts thrusting slower and out of rhythm. He is so close he can't keep going hard like before, he wants to make sure you cum first. But you have other plans. You instead let your upper body rest against him as you lift your hips now and start furiously riding his cock. Your only a handful of thrusts in when you feel his cock stiffen and your body is overwhelmed with the rush of his warm magic filling you. His hot seed soothing your aching walls. You sneezes your eyes close and you cum as well. All the energy you have flowing out of you; coating his cock with your wet pleasure.

You two stay like that, suck in the moment of Ecstasy you both shared. Your body's not willing to move and your throat sore from the moaning you were doing towards the end. Your lift your heavy eyes again to look at Rio, your surprised that she is gone and no where in sight. A grin spreads across your face.

She stopped calling after that night.


End file.
